dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Serault
} |name = Serault |icon = |image = Serault.png |px = 270px |type = Marquisate |location = Orlais |inhabitants = Humans |appearances = Dragon Age: The Last Court }} Serault is a marquisate in Orlais, a forested region located in the far west of the country. It is a realm of deep forests, stubborn people, and customs that border on heresy. The citizens of the region are largely craftsmen and the pride of the marquisate is its famed glasswork. Serault is the setting for the story-driven text-based game, Dragon Age: The Last Court,'' ''in which the player, great-grandchild of the Shame of Serault, makes decisions as the Marquis of Serault. The player takes the role of The Huntress or The Scholar, each with unique abilities and challenges. Background Serault was a prosperous and famed Marquisate but fell into ruin due to the former Marquis of Serault who was an apostate mage, who later became an abomination. He was described as brilliant, murderous, generous, romantic, ruthless, but eventually he brought shame to the marquisate. His name is now forgotten and he is known only as the "Shame of Serault". The chantry in Serault has been closed since shame was brought upon the city. Governance Serault is ruled by the Marquis of Serault, whose family has ruled the city for several generations from its ancestral chateau, located on an island in the middle of the river. The mirrored stag is the heraldry of Serault and "Payment in Glass" is its motto. Industry and Commerce Although there is trade in the rare trophies and artifacts foraged from the Applewoods, Serault survives primarily off glassware and, in particular, the mirrors produced by it's nationally-renown Glassworks. Those learned in the arts of glassblowing are highly prized by the town, but to a fault - those who work for the Glassworks are not ever permitted to leave the building for fear talent will be lost to poaching from rival marquisates, emigration, or the general hazards of life on the fringe of civilisation. As such, many who work in the Glassworks resent their situation, but love their art too much to do more than stage mild protests at their guilded cage. They are currently represented at Serault's court by the Smiling Guildmistress, a glassworker-turned-advocate. Serault's position as Orlais' western-most holding has resulted in lackluster trade, with the few traders willing to make the journey only interested in purchasing the town's famed glass works with Royals, or elegances like Antivan Silks. As such, the town's economy has struggled in the past as much needed wares have failed to materialise in the town. The occasional bandit outfit has been known to prowl the roads to town, and river pirates have accosted traders utilising the area's waterways, further placing a stranglehold on the marquisate. Locations * The Applewoods, a region of Tirashan Forest renowned for its hunting and its mysteries ** The Greenwoods, the tamer area of The Applewoods that teems with game ** The Deepwoods, the depths of the Applewoods that teem with things quite sinister * Serault Town, featuring gold stone and red roofs * Tower of Lights, the highest point of Chateau Serault * Chateau Serault, known as "The Thousand-Windowed Castle" * Last River * The Bridge of Masks * The Green Bridge * The Anchoress' Dell Characters In Serault, it is common for citizens to be known by their epithets and their noble titles rather than their actual names. *The Acerbic Dowager *The Elegant Abbess *The Dashing Outlaw *Kindly Knight *Marquis of Serault *The Purveyor of Teas *The Silent Hunter *The Smiling Guildmistress *The Elegant Abbess *The Cheery Baron *The Well-Read Pig-Farmer *The Wayward Bard *The Anchoress *Seneschal of Serault Involvement Divine Justinia V elects to visit Serault to assess whether Serault has overcome its shameful past. The Marquis of Serault sets out to take advantage of this opportunity to restore Serault's station and influence. Category:Locations Category:Cities Category:Orlais Category:Dragon Age: The Last Court